Never let me go
by nehebka
Summary: Bonnie is possessed by Professor Shane and does a dark spell against Klaus. Caroline is there to stop her but she will have to pay a price to save him...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Caroline paced back and forth down the Grill. Stefan and Tyler watched her as she began to bite her fingernails and pacing faster. Stefan sighed as he approached her.

"You need to slow down." He whispered as he grabbed her arms. Caroline stopped and looked up at him

"You heard Tyler-We need to stop Professor Shane and help Bonnie. She is possessed by him or something. I-I don't know but she would never do this", said Caroline. "We can let them kill him"

Tyler stood up surprised by Caroline last words. "Since when do you care what happens to him?" asked suspiciously.

Stefan shook his head, it was time to intervene. "Caroline is right. We can let anything happen to him. He may be the only hope to find the cure to save Elena" said as he stepped closer to him. "Tyler where are they?"

"The cellar"

When they arrived they saw Bonnie doing a dark spell. Professor Shane was at her side and Klaus was agonizing.

Caroline glanced back and forth between Bonnie and Klaus who is lying in the floor, unable to make another step in either direction. Bonnie sent a hail of power that made his body twisted and bent grotesquely. Without thinking Caroline stepped between Bonnie and Klaus.

"What the hell-!" Bonnie snarled as her hands lowered down. As she did Klaus hit the ground hard and coughed as air returned to his lungs.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" coughed Klaus

"I couldn't stand by and let you get killed."

"So you do you care" Klaus whispered amazed.

Caroline shook her head. "Shut up". She looked at Bonnie again. "Bon, you can't do that spell"

"Don't interfere Caroline. How can you defend him? After everything he has put us through? You can't just forgive him! He is a monster! "

"Please don't do this Bon. If you kill him, you will kill us a too" Caroline saw Bonnie was hesitating so she took the chance to go on. "What about Elena's and Tyler's life? Even MY life?"

Bonnie turned to Professor Shane to look at him. "She is right. I-I can't kill them, they're my friends" croaked Bonnie. Before she could say anything else, Professor Shane touched her shoulder and something in Bonnie attitude change. Caroline stared into Bonnie's lifeless hollow eyes again. "You are dead. It's over already" Bonnie replied harshly. Then, she rolled her sleeves up and suddenly started chanting something witchy.

"Bonnie…what are you doing?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

Before she could take a step towards her, she flew across the cellar and felt something sharp and hot slide through her body. She looked down and saw a large piece of wood protruding through her stomach.

"Bonnie! Let her go!" Tyler yelled. "You don't want to do this. This is not you. It's the magic. You have to fight it!" Bonnie gripped Tyler by his jacket and threw him across the cellar.

Bonnie grinned as Caroline sobbed and looked at Klaus. "It's rather unpleasant to have someone you love be hurt, isn't it?"

With that said she continued to speak and held her hand out towards Caroline. Caroline felt her throat close up. She clutched at her neck. She couldn't breathe. 'Bonnie' she mouthed.

"Leave her out of this!" Stefan's deep voice rang.

Bonnie didn't see him coming. He slammed into her body at a supernatural speed. Caroline's throat opened back up, and she inhaled a raspy breath. "Bonnie!" she coughed.

"It's time to leave but it has not end yet" said Professor Shane as he touched Bonnie who laid in the ground and shimmered and disappeared.

"What the hell-" began to asked Steffan when he realized that Professor Shane and Bonnie had disappear.

Klaus flashed forward and was beside her. When Klaus' hand reached out she started gasping in fear, her chest moving with each movement, causing her pain.

"Shhhh, love" Klaus whispered and leaned over her.

Caroline shook her head. "I can feel it, how close…"

"You need to be still, do you understand?" She nodded. "Shhh, look at me. It'll be fast I swear."

She nodded tears escaping her eyes. Klaus yanked the wood out, straight, and as fast as possible. She winced in pain.

"You put yourself in danger. For me" he said as his voice faltering near the end of his sentence.

"I had to stop her" she mumbled as she managed a shaky return to her feet, partly by leaning on the wall, partly because Klaus was steadying her with his hands on her waist. "Easy, love"

She moaned her face a horrible grimace. Suddenly, she felt cold, so cold.

"What's wrong?" asked Stefan worried.

"It's nothing," Caroline answered, trying to convince him that it really wasn't anything worth worrying about although she knew it was something due to Bonnie chanting. She forced a smile; she didn't want to worry him now "Really. I'll be fine."

Klaus nodded not really convinced. "Let's get out of here. You better take care of him, I will take her to her home where she will be safe" Klaus said to Stefan as he carefully lifted her up into his arms. With a wink he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning

When they received the phone call from Liz saying that something was wrong with Caroline, Tyler and Stefan ran into Caroline's home using their vampire speed. Liz was waiting for them in the doorway.

"Hey" said Tyler as they were in front of her.

"Thanks for coming. Things aren't good. I-I don't really know what's wrong with her. But something happened to her. She is not the same since Klaus brought her last night. Maybe I should have called him but I still don't trust him…"

"It's ok, you can trust us" replied Tyler.

"She has been having those dreams. She doesn't explain me what it is but every time she wakes up she is more upset. She doesn't talk to me. She has just shut herself off to me and won't leave her room"

Stefan and Tyler looked each other worried as they entered in the house and went to Caroline's bedroom.

They found her sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

"Caroline?" Tyler said gently. Caroline's head shot up her face emotionless. She felt she was going crazy. Every single part of her body was burning and her mind was slowly falling apart.

Tyler was about to step towards her when he heard him.

"What is wrong with her?" Klaus asked quietly as he was leaning in the doorway of Caroline's bedroom. Everybody looked surprised as nobody has heard him coming.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Tyler.

Klaus stepped off from his leaning position in the doorway and walked toward Tyler. Suddenly he grabbed each side of his body and slamming him against the nearest wall. "What is wrong with her?!"

"It is not of your concern anymore. You have done enough, she is like this because of you!" shouted Tyler angrily as he went to punch him, however, Klaus simply grabbed Tyler's hand effortlessly with a glare.

Then Klaus strode forward angrily, grabbing Tyler by the throat and throwing him out of the bedroom landing on the ground. He got to his feet quickly, ready for Klaus' next attack.

Before any of them could make any other attack, Stefan stepped in the middle of them.

"Stop fighting. We have to be together in this, for Caroline". As they stopped they realized that suddenly Caroline's bedroom, that before was so dark, now was very bright. Nobody noticed while they were fighting that Caroline let the sunlight in.

Just as Caroline began to feel her skin catch fire, she felt herself being shoved against the wall. It took her a moment to realize that Klaus was crouched beside her.

"Caroline, where's YOUR ring?" he said her name carefully to be sure he had her full attention as he forced her to face him. Now that he was so close to Caroline, he could appreciate her eyes have darken.

Caroline sniffled. Suddenly she gasped, feeling the air shift and a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"Over there" Caroline gestured feebly. Klaus went to where she has pointed and grabbed her ring. Immediately he took Caroline's hand in his and slid the ring on her finger, all the while staring intently into her eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again love"

Caroline frowned, and her eyes darkened again. "Make it stop" she whispered.

Klaus watched as her light vanished to a simmer. Caroline felt her light escaping her again although she tried to fight the darkness. "Help me" she whispered, before she collapsed in his arms.

"Caroline" Klaus stated trying to wake her up. He shook his head not knowing what was happening to her. Suddenly a thought came to his mind as he narrowed his eyes. "I need to take her to my home"

Tyler looked at Stefan who was as shocked as him to hear Klaus saying this. "What are you talking about? I'm NOT going to let you take her anywhere"

"Do you want her to die?" Klaus asked, demanding.

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT! J NEXT CHAPTER WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO BONNIE. AND FOR THOSE WHO WANT ELIJAH, I WILL ONLY TELL YOU THAT EVENTUALLY KLAUS WILL NEED MEMBERS OF HIS ORIGINAL FAMILY TO HELP HIM :P


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

KLAUS' MANSION

Against Tyler's will, Klaus lifted Caroline up into his arms and took her to his home where he would protect her

"I apologize for the lack of windows, but it is to prevent you from taking of your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun as you already show us you can do" Klaus explained to Caroline in a voice that was somewhere in between despair and mockery.

"I don't' deserve to live—" Caroline squeezed her eyes shut.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Klaus asked in disbelief. "Caroline look at me" he commanded. She opened her eyes to see Klaus standing only a couple inches from her. "Hold on. It'll be over soon love, I promise" She nodded as a tear ran down her cheek, and he placed his palm on the side of her face, wiping it away with his thumb. "I need to go to talk to your witch," he informed her.

He knocked on the door and his hybrid opened it. He went out leaving her alone.

She heard the lock shifting and she heard him ordering his hybrids to not let her out, to not let anyone get in and to keep her safe at all costs.

Rebekah was waiting Klaus outside wanting to talk to him. She saw him when he arrived home carrying Caroline in his arms. She wasn't overly fond of Caroline, and because of the growing attraction of Klaus towards Caroline, she saw the blonde vampire as a threat.

"What is she doing here, Nik?" she asked suspicious

"She is going to be staying with us" Klaus realized Rebekah was uncomfortable about Caroline's presence but he wasn't in the mood to deal with it now.

xxx

PROFESSOR SHANE'S HOUSE

Bonnie was torn, everything she knew about right and wrong was all being put into question. A part of her wanted to stop this madness. Bonnie brought her hands up to her face, covering her mouth. She couldn't think straight. She stared at Shane in fright. "What have you done?!" she mumbled to Shane.

Shane smiled amuzed "What have I done?" he laughed "Don't lie to yourself Bonnie, I didn't do anything you didn't want to. You hate vampires, and you believe as I do they must die, it's not natural their existence"

She shook her head, a tear falling down. "No. NO!" She struggled against him.

"Do not resist it Bonnie" Shane whispered to her hear.

"No!" she yelled as she had stabbed him with a knife there was in the kitchen's table. She looked down at her hands all stained with blood. All she could think was that she had to run far away, so she did.

-xxx-

ELENA'S HOUSE

Elena was in the living room watching tv when there was a nock in the door. She went directly to the door and found a shaken Bonnie.

"Elena, I-I messed up. I don't know how or what, but … oh my god." Elena pulled her friend into her arms while she sobbed. "Bonnie, whatever it is, we will fix it. It'll be okay"

"No it's not okay. I-I casted a spell upon Caroline-" Bonnie began to say as Elena interrupted her.

"You did WHAT? WHEN?" asked concerned about her friend

"Last night Shane and I tried to kill Klaus but Caroline interfered and- everything is so confused, I don't truly remember what happened. Shane controlled all my acts and forced me to cast a spell against Caroline"

"First of all, we need to find Caroline and then we'll figure it out how to fix it"

Before Elena could add anything, Stefan entered in the house. "Bonnie!" asked surprised to find her there. "We've been looking for you everywhere. We need your help. Something is wrong with Caroline"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

ELENA'S HOUSE

"Where is she?" asked a scared Bonnie "I need to see Caroline"

"She is with Klaus now" replied Stefan

"What?! Are you crazy?!" cried Elena "He's going to kill her!"

"Believe me or not, but I do think he will do no harm to her-"

"I don't trust him Stefan" Elena interrupted him

"We don't have any choice" he whispered. "Girls I know it is an uncomfortable alliance, but it would have to do. This is for Caroline"

"Stefan, I will do everything in my power to find out what's going on with Caroline" said Bonnie. "But I need to see her"

Stefan shook his head "It may be dangerous. Caroline's at Klaus mansion. And I am sure he will be well protected by his hybrids"

"I can take care of the hybrids. Just distract Klaus, keep him away" replied Bonnie

"I am not sure it is a good idea" began Stefan

"I'll go with her" Elena interrupted him. Bonnie nodded and both left the house before Stefan could argue.

xxx

KLAUS' MANSION

As Bonnie promised, with some spells she easily get rid of the hybrids so they could walked in Klaus' mansion without a problem. They found Caroline locked in a room moaning and talking in her sleep. "No, please, no… " she murmured. Caroline had a nightmare.

"What have I done?" mumbled Bonnie as she saw her friend so pale and fragile "Hush Caroline, hush. Everything will be all right" Bonnie said as she held Caroline's head while muttering some charm using words Elena could barely make out, much less understand.

Caroline's breathing calmed down. However, as Bonnie finished her spell, she started moaning again, restless. Suddenly, Caroline woke up abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Caroline looking directly to Bonnie "Have you come to kill me?" asked hopefully.

Bonnie shook her head surprised by her question "No!" muttered in a faint whisper "I'm here to save you"

"You shouldn't- I don't deserve to be saved" whispered as she rolled to the other side, facing away and began sobbing once again.

While Elena and Bonnie where with Caroline, Stefan was with Klaus at the Grill where he was supposed to distract him. Stefan told him that he had found Bonnie and that she was willing to help Caroline. Stefan tried as much as he could to keep Klaus away of his house but the Original didn't want to spend too much time away from Caroline so he quickly left the Grill and went directly to his house. When he arrived to the house he found all his hybrids laying unconscious on the floor so he went upstairs to check Caroline.

"What are they doing here?" Klaus growled as he watched Bonnie and Elena in Caroline's chamber. Bonnie rose without a word and stepped out of the room followed by Elena, closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door latched shut Klaus grabbed her roughly by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Klaus' angry voice rang out. "What did you do to her, witch?"

"It wasn't me," Bonnie stated quickly, her voice shaking. "I don't even remember doing the spell. It was Shane"

Stefan appeared and tried to hold Klaus back.

"Best let go of me, before I break every bone in your body Stefan" Stefan struggled to hold him in place. "So what you're telling me is that you don't know how to fix it?" Klaus growled as he shook his head "Ok, let's visit your Professor"

"We can't" croaked Bonnie "When I realized she was using me to destroy you all, I killed him. I-I trusted him. He was helping me with my magic, at least that's what I thought" Bonnie replied hopelessly.

"I don't care how but get Caroline back and I allow you to live"

"I don't know if I will be strong enough to do it by myself-"

"Don't test my patience love"

"That is enough." Elijah's firm voice. "Let her go, Klaus. This is not the way. She will fix this. I am sure she cleary understands that her life depends on it" Elijah realized that what he had suspected was true, his brother showed more emotion for Caroline than he had ever thought possible. If there was any chance to bring her back he would help in finding it.

"All right" Klaus hissed "I swear, I will destroy you and everyone you've ever met if you do not bring Caroline back!" Klaus dropped Bonnie to the ground. "Get out of my sight" said looking at Bonnie, Elena and Stephan. They looked at each other and agreed the best thing to do now was leave them alone.

Once alone, Klaus walked towards Elijah. "What are you doing here brother?"

"I have heard that you were attacked last night and Caroline interfered to save you risking her own life. I am here to help you" Elijah said.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, surprised by his brother's thoughtfulness.

Elijah shrugged. "She is obviously important to you and you are my brother. We stick together, always and forever"

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

BONNIE'S HOUSE

Bonnie was sitting on the carpet, facing the cold fireplace. Elena walked over and sat next to her.

"We will figure this out Bonnie." Elena said.

"Caroline... she is been my best friend since first grade" mumbled Bonnie. She did the best she could to retain her composure.

"Bonnie, none of this is your fault" she spoke softly.

"I-I just wish I have stayed away from Shane. If I haven't agreed practicing magic with him, Caroline wouldn't be-"

Elena interrupted her "Don't. Okay? Just don't. "

Bonnie took a deep breath. Elena was right. She couldn't blame herself. She grabbed the nearest grimoire and started looking a spell that could save Caroline.

xxx

KLAUS' MANSION

He was in the living room thinking a way to save Caroline when in front of him passed a hybrid with a tray where a blood bag to feed Caroline laid untouched.

Klaus called him. "Is everything ok?" asked suspiciously looking at the untouched blood bag.

"Uh...that's the thing" said the hybrid "She refused to eat… again"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN!" yelled Klaus angrily. "WHEN was the last time she eat?" The hybrid shrugged his shoulders unable to remember. Klaus stood up and went directly to Caroline's room.

"If you have another stupid blood bag, I don't want it" whispered Caroline who was back to the door not seeing that was Klaus not the hybrid who has entered.

She felt a hand touching her shoulder lightly. "Love, you have to eat…"

"I don't want it!" Caroline screeched, sitting up and glaring at Klaus. "I don't want _anything! _All I want is to be left alone!"

"Quite honestly, I don't give a damn what you want" he extended a blood bag toward her. "DRINK"

Caroline glared. Her lips parted and her face began to transform into its vampire form. But she pushed his hand away. "NO!"

Klaus' lip twitched in anger. Caroline refused to listen to reason.

"Caroline, please. I guarantee you this world is a better place with you in it than without "

She cracked a tiny smile and stroked his cheek. "I never understood why you cared about me, Klaus. But whatever the reason...thanks, I guess. It was nice to feel special"

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" Klaus asked. "Drink, you must be hungry" said as he extended again the blood bag.

She looked down, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I can't. I don't deserve it. I-I shouldn't be alive"

He tilted her chin up forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "Caroline…" Klaus whispered. His pupils where dilated as he looked at her. He wasn't proud what he was about to say but it was the only way to protect her. "Drink from me, Caroline, you must" he said his eyes burning into her.

She gently bit into his wrist. "That's it, sweetheart… take as much as you need". When she finished Klaus lied Caroline down softly on the bed.

Kol walked in. "So… you really do care about her … That's interesting…" Kol said and wiggled his eyebrows. "What is so special about this girl, brother?" He asked, his eyes staying put on her.

"Kol…" Klaus said with warning in his voice.

"Come on now Nik. I mean, what's not to like about her?"

Klaus grabbed him and threw him straight into the ground. Kol pulled back his fist, and hit Kol right on the nose. He was about to lay another one on Kol, when he was pulled back violently with two strong hands, interrupting their little brawl.

"Enough! Both of you!" Elijah shouted, pushing Klaus on his chest when he attempted to step forwards again. He simply looked straight forward at Kol.

Kol stepped up off the ground holding his bloodied nose between his fingers. "C'mon, just admit it"

Klaus sighed. "If I admit it, would you help me?" Kol shrugged his shoulders, still smiling at his older brother. "Maybe" was all he said.

"Fine, I do fancy her" Klaus admitted.

"I knew it" Kol replied with a smile.

"Enough with all of your games Kol" Elijah complained.

Kol nodded and got serious. "How can we help you brother?"

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE VERY USEFUL AND ENCOURAGING!

I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS NEW CHAPTER. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

BONNIE'S HOUSE

Suddenly a knock was heard on the front door. Bonnie and Elena gave each other a look, trying to work out who it might be. Elena went to answer the door.

"Elijah, what an unpleasant surprise" said Elena as she let Elijah walked past her and shut the door behind him.

Elijah went to the living room where there were papers and grimoires around the room. Bonnie was looking at the grimoires and some other books.

"Please accept my apologies for my brother's behavior before. We do know how to be civilized I assure you" Elijah said a slight hint of embarrassment on his face. "It has long been a habit of my family to not trust very easily. Have you find out anything?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I-I don't know where to begin"

Elijah walked towards her. "I suggest you find a quick solution to that problem before Caroline succeeds in taking her own life"

xxx

KLAUS' MANSION

After the hybrid incident, Klaus no longer trusted his hybrid to take care of Carlone so he asked his brother Kol if he could take care of her. As Klaus asked him, later that day, Kol went to check how Caroline was.

Caroline rested her head on her knees, her hands clutching her legs against her chest. She gripped her head with both hands pleading in soft whimpers for it to end.

Kol stepped towards Caroline and kneeled in front of her. "Look at me", he sighed.

His voice was barely audible for her through the constant wave of images and memories flashing through her mind. Kol pulled her face up and used his thumb and pointer finger to hold her chin facing him.

Her eyes were empty. She looked lost, her gaze staring off past him as if he were invisible. He concentrated to get into her memory and find out what was she seeing. Glimpses into her darkest past, her parents disapprove when they found out Caroline was a vampire, the boy she drained and killed when she became a vampire, her father's death, the hybrid that Klaus killed when he agreed to sacrifice one of his hybrids to have a date.

Caroline went through anger, loneliness and grief. She was completely taken over by those dark thoughts and lost the will to live.

"Caroline. I need you to focus." His voice grew stronger, more persistent. She was in front of Kol, his pupils dilating as he compelled her to fight back those thoughts, not surrender.

Caroline sighed shaking her head exhausted. "It's too much-" She replied dropping her head down.

"I promise you, we will do anything it takes to make this stop. We will find a way Caroline," he promised. She felt his gaze on her. Intense, fiery and somehow that was comforting her. "Just hold on," he whispered.

"Nice try brother", said Klaus who was leaning on the door. "I already tried to compel her to keep her save but it is just temporary. When I found out she refused to feed, I compelled so she would eat. And it worked but only once. That damned spell is stronger than us"

Kol looked at her again and realized his brother was right. Her eyes darkened again and her light vanished to a simmer.

"Nik, I had the chance to get into her memories. Her darkest memories are tormenting her. Over and over again-"

"Like the hunter's curse", Klaus interrupted him "It won't end until she kills herself" said as he looked away.

"Or until the spell is reversed"

"Bonnie is already working on a spell to reverse it" Klaus explained. "Elijah is with her"

"I'll go myself and check if there is any news" Kol replied. Klaus nodded and Kol flashed away.

xxx

BONNIE'S HOUSE

Bonnie went to the kitchen to take a glass of water when she was about to come back to the living room she found Kol. He extended his hand across the doorway, blocking Bonnie "Ah, the beautiful Bennett witch. What a pleasant surprise"

"I cannot say the same" Bonnie asked bitterly.

"Any progress?"

"I'm trying Kol" She spitted out. His presence was making her feel irritated.

"Well, I suggest you to try harder!" he said as he squeezed her body lightly.

"Kol," said a threatening voice "be a gentleman" said Elijah.

Kol rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh and moved aside, allowing Bonnie enough room to walk passed him.

"Well I thought she lacked of motivation. We are running out of time Elijah" Kol said, making it sounded more like a threat than a warning. "The spell you casted against Caroline-"

"It wasn't me-" Bonnie interrupted him

Kol smirked. "We'll let's hope you can explain it to Caroline. Her darkest memories are tormenting her. Over and over again and it won't end until she kills herself"

"Like the hunter's curse" gasped Elena. "I've lived this and it's awful. The hunter's curse was broken when a new hunter was born. How is it supposed to end Caroline's spell?"

"Let's hope Bonnie can find out", Elijah said.

"Let's just focus again on these grimoires, there has to be something about it" said Elena.

"I found something about this curse, there has to be mention of how to reverse it," explained Bonnie. She turned her eyes back towards her book as she poured through the pages looking for the spell.

Bonnie looked down at a writhing. She focused to channel the dark powers again and harness them so their energy could be used to combine the ancient spell. She took a deep breath and began to mumble. The candle she dropped moments before blared to life at the sudden burst of powerful magic. When she was in the middle of the spell, she started to feel a little dizzy and nearly fell before Elijah caught her interrupting the spell.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried as she rushed to her side.

Bonnie looked dazedly at Elijah. "You're bleeding" he said pointing to her nose. His voice laced with concern.

"Are you ok?" asked Elena as she offered her a box of tissues.

Bonnie smiled lazily and took a few tissues to hold her nose. Her nose didn't bleed too long. "It's a very powerful spell. I-I don't have the strain to do it on my own" her voice came out small and tired.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Bonnie's heart sunk. She'd underestimated her powers. She remained sit on the floor resting her head on her knees.

"What have I missed?" Tyler asked worried when he arrived at Bonnie's house and saw Elijah and Kol there too. She looked with concern Bonnie. Although he blamed her for what had happened to Caroline, he couldn't avoid worrying about her friend too.

"The spell was too much of a strain for her", Elena announced breathlessly.

"There must be something we can do" Tyler whispered.

Elijah bowed his head, and looked over to Kol. Their minds were working a million miles an hour. They should tell Klaus the spell failed. "We must leave now. But be sure we be back soon" said Elijah.

"Witch I suggest you to fix this problem and reverse that damned spell" finished Kol. Then Elijah and him flashed away.

xxx

Klaus had been pacing back and forth waiting that Bonnie would reverse the spell. However, patience was not one of his qualities. He lost his patience and punched the wall so hard that a slight hole appeared where his fist had been.

"Feel better?!" Rebekah shouted dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"Not in the slightest" Klaus replied.

"Nik you need to calm down" soothed Rebekah. She was about to add a sarcastic comment to stop worrying about that ordinary baby vampire when Elijah and Kol arrived.

"Any news?" asked Klaus.

"When I tell you what I am about to tell you don't get upset Klaus, let me finish then you may react." Elijah instructed to Klaus. Klaus nodded trying to keep his temper at bay. "The Bennet witch was unable to perform the reverse spell on her own".

He engulfed the last remainings of his drink and slammed his glass, hard, on the wall, frustration spilling out every pore of his body. "Damned witch! We must find a darkest source to help her" sentenced Klaus

"We could call our witch friend from Arkansas…" began Kol

Elijah shook his head "I am not sure if she will be strong enough…"

"Esther…" hissed Klaus

TO BE CONTINUED…

SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER, BE SURE NEXT WILL BE LONGER


End file.
